


坤的小情事

by yijiuallkun



Series: KUN的小情事 [3]
Category: kun的小情事
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijiuallkun/pseuds/yijiuallkun
Relationships: 蔡徐坤/鲁斯
Series: KUN的小情事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573768
Kudos: 8





	坤的小情事

学习了一天的蔡徐坤回到酒店房间洗了一个热水澡，他穿着浴袍坐在阳台上，内里不着一物。他想做爱了，做爱能洗去工作后一身的疲惫，他给助理打了一个电话，然后静静等着他的人形按摩棒到来。

酒店门口，一个金色头发，浅色瞳孔的英国青年走了进来，他已经跟踪调查蔡徐坤半个月了，自从那天在滑冰场无意中看见他，他便疯狂收集蔡徐坤的信息。他知道了那个温柔疏离的东方美人叫蔡徐坤，他知道了他是中国当红明星，有无数的男男女女为他疯狂。鲁斯为此感到自豪，看，他的美人是多么的优秀。为了更近一步认识美人，这次他故意打听了蔡徐坤的房间号，想住在他的旁边。

鲁斯走到蔡徐坤的房间门口，看见一个健壮的男人站在蔡徐坤房间门口，他正要准备刷卡进去，鲁斯拦住了那个男人。他给了那个男人一张卡，男人告诉他他是蔡徐坤的炮友。鲁斯从男人手中拿过房卡对他说:“秘密是六个1，卡里的钱够你花的了，滚吧。”

男人连忙走出了酒店，鲁斯用房卡打开了房门，屋里只开了床头的一个小灯，整个房间显得很昏暗。

蔡徐坤从阳台走了进来，他上下扫了扫鲁斯，身材不错，蔡徐坤暗想。鲁斯目光紧紧锁定蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤被他看的有点害羞，他脱掉浴袍，坐在床边，他摸着自己肥翘的屁股，对着鲁斯道:“过来。”

鲁斯脱掉自己的运动装，年轻有活力的躯体暴露在空气中，蔡徐坤很满意。

“oh，我的宝贝。”鲁斯爬上床，他想吻蔡徐坤的嘴唇，可惜被蔡徐坤躲过了，鲁斯并不伤心，他还有机会，美人的厚嘴唇他不会错过。他转移目标，他吻过蔡徐坤的脖颈、锁骨，慢慢下移，又来到了蔡徐坤的乳头，粉嫩的乳头被含进嘴里，另一只被鲁斯的指尖挑逗着。

男人用他的阴茎摩擦着蔡徐坤的肉茎，肉茎的尖端开始渗出透明的液体。火热的嘴唇来到蔡徐坤的胯骨，鲁斯抓着蔡徐坤的肉茎，大拇指按上了粉嫩脆弱的龟头，重重碾磨，两颗阴囊被鲁斯含在嘴里吮吸。

蔡徐坤抓着鲁斯的头发，肉腿紧紧夹住鲁斯的脑袋呻吟:“啊哈～嗯……”鲁斯真的蔡徐坤要射了，他吐出肉囊，连忙含住肉茎。

“啊～”蔡徐坤射在了鲁斯嘴里，男人吞了下去。

鲁斯静静欣赏射精后愈发风情美丽的蔡徐坤，他想把美人肏的更加美丽诱人。鲁斯把手伸向蔡徐坤的后穴，蔡徐坤突然问道:“你带润滑剂和避孕套了吗？”

冒牌的鲁斯当然没有带，他万分抱歉的冲蔡徐坤说道:“抱歉，亲爱的，我来的匆忙，忘记了。”

蔡徐坤皱眉:“你会弄疼我的。”

鲁斯怕美人生气，他连忙说道:“不会的，宝贝，我会让你一直舒服的。”他怕蔡徐坤不信，又连忙补充到:“你看，刚刚你不就很舒服？放心吧，亲爱的。”

蔡徐坤同意了，鲁斯用舌头围着蔡徐坤后穴的褶皱打转儿，穴口被涂满了男人的唾液，后穴开始塌陷，舌尖慢慢挤了进去，像一只蛇头来回上下探视。鲁斯开始用手指开拓蔡徐坤最私密的小穴，伸进去三根手指之后，鲁斯看着蔡徐坤没有不适，于是开始用力扣弄，后穴被迫发出咕哧的声音。

“哼……进来。”蔡徐坤抓着鲁斯的肉棒想要往后塞，他不可思议地握了握手中份量不小的肉棒，好粗好长，比他以往用过的要大很多很多，可能是因为种族的原因，毕竟他第一次跟外国人做爱。

在蔡徐坤怔愣的时候，鲁斯已经扶着自己的阴茎塞进了后穴，虽然经过有些艰难，但所幸蔡徐坤没有受伤。

蔡徐坤额头已经冒出了冷汗，鲁斯一边吻着蔡徐坤的额头，一边抓着蔡徐坤的肉腿，阴茎也在甬道里缓缓蠕动。

粗长的肉棒轻而易举地划过蔡徐坤的前列腺，骚点被来回刺激摩擦。

“嗯～啊啊哈……”

“哦，宝贝，你知道你的小穴会出水吗？”鲁斯看着满脸情欲的蔡徐坤，他梦寐以求的美人此刻在他身下明媚的盛开。

蔡徐坤在鲁斯九浅一深的刺激下摇了摇头，他像个婴儿一样，白净的身体泛着白光，双手蜷缩着放在头的两侧，下体由于男人的动作也被迫蜷起。

鲁斯拿起蔡徐坤的手放到了两人相连的地方，流出来的淫水已经打湿了男人的肉棒以及他自己的騒屁股。鲁斯把蔡徐坤沾满淫液的手放进嘴里，oh～美人的味道是如此的甜美。

来回的肏干让蔡徐坤呻吟不断，可是鲁斯觉得不爽，他想玩点花样。他托着蔡徐坤的屁股和他的脊背把他抱起，他小孩把尿似的把蔡徐坤抱在胸前，滑出小穴的阴茎又重新插了回去。

他抱着蔡徐坤来到阳台栏杆处，蔡徐坤双手自觉地抓住栏杆，微微的冷风让他稍稍清醒。他看到了自己的处境，几十米高楼的阳台边，对面是灯火通明的住宅楼。

身后的男人开始操弄，速度越来越快，粗壮的阴茎给蔡徐坤带来无尽的快感。

“不……不要，哈～”蔡徐坤害怕，他不想这样。

鲁斯以为拒绝是蔡徐坤的小情调，因为他感受到了包裹着他的温暖穴道收的越来越紧。他更加卖力了，两人相结的地方汁水四溅，艳红的穴肉被阴茎带出体外又接着被捅了回去，穴口已经被操熟，鲁斯毫不怀疑如果再来一个肉棒，他的美人也会照收不误。他的美人真棒。

蔡徐坤被操射了，精液打在透明的玻璃上，看着高潮了的蔡徐坤，鲁斯很荣幸也很兴奋，他用身体让美人感受到了快乐。

他想亲吻蔡徐坤，他捏着蔡徐坤的下巴掰过蔡徐坤的脸。鲁斯的心碎了，美人脸上满脸泪痕，牙齿紧紧咬着嘴唇，身子微微颤抖，不知道是因为高潮，还是有其他原因。

鲁斯连忙抱着蔡徐坤回到床上，他轻轻哄着怀里的蔡徐坤，鲁斯清楚，蔡徐坤不是被他操哭的，而是因为恐惧，他在蔡徐坤眼里看到了恐惧。美人为什么哭，鲁斯也不清楚，他现在只想哄好蔡徐坤。

“宝贝，你怎么了？是不是我太粗鲁了，弄疼你了？”鲁斯温柔地吻着蔡徐坤的发丝，手不停地拍着他的背。

蔡徐坤紧紧搂着鲁斯的脖子，已经慢慢平静下来的他轻轻摇了摇头，说道:“你很温柔，我只是有些恐高。”

鲁斯更内疚了，他连忙向蔡徐坤道歉:“抱歉，宝贝，我不知道你恐高，如果我……”还没来得及说完，蔡徐坤就吻上了他的嘴唇。

幸福来到太突然，鲁斯不想细想，他专注地与蔡徐坤接吻，他拼命吮吸蔡徐坤嘴里的津液，蔡徐坤完全不是他的对手，一吻完毕，蔡徐坤早就脸色涨红，气喘吁吁地趴在鲁斯的胸上。

鲁斯把硬挺的阴茎又塞回温暖的甬道，蔡徐坤感受着穴道里贲涨跳动的阴茎，他看着鲁斯的眼睛问他:“你叫什么名字？”

喘着粗气的男声回答道:“弗莱格•鲁斯。”

“鲁斯，鲁斯，肏我。”

“遵命，我的王子殿下。”

暧昧的声音重新响起，侧坐在男人身上的蔡徐坤被男人肌肉贲张的胳膊举起抛下，肉棒在肥硕的屁股中间穿插。比起前面的性爱，这一次更让两人的内心感到满足。

两个人从床尾干到床头，鲁斯很持久，他到现在还没有射。趴在床上的蔡徐坤身体被拱的一前一后，他已经射不出来了，后穴也被操的缩不拢。

“王子殿下，贱民可以射在你的小穴里吗？”

嘴里只能发出细微呻吟声的蔡徐坤已经被干的昏了头，哪里能回答他的问题。

没有得到回应的鲁斯自作主张地射进了蔡徐坤的后穴，射完精的鲁斯觉得他彻底拥有了蔡徐坤。他看着又一次高潮的蔡徐坤:迷乱的小脸，被汗液浸湿的发丝，微张的花瓣唇，因高潮而微微抽搐的身体。每一寸都勾引着他全部的神经，他愿意臣服与他。


End file.
